


Like Father, Like Son

by TheColor9



Series: Like Father, Like Son [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/pseuds/TheColor9
Summary: Tobias witnesses Severus' magic for the first time and it goes a little differently than how it did in another timeline.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So this is my first time posting anything I have written, so please be gentle with me.  
> Prompt: What if Tobias was special in his own right too? Whither as a mutant, magical being, psychic, or whatever else you could think of and he didn’t realize Eileen had magic and thought that Severus’s new abilities were all him. At least until Eileen tells him otherwise.

It was a sunny day in the middle of June when he first saw it happen. Tobias had taken his son, Severus, out to the backyard to kick their worn soccer ball around and show him some foot juggling tricks. During one of his tricks he accidently bounced the ball over the fence and his son gave a distraught wail and then the next thing Tobias saw was the ball bounce back over the fence and rolled over to his son. Severus cheered and kicked to ball pass his stunned father, who was trying to process what he had just seen. Tobias walked over to the fence and looked over to see if anyone was on the other side and of course seeing no one, suddenly felt a bit of dread pool into his stomach. He looked back at his child who was now nervously standing by the ball. Tobias swallowed thickly and then plastered on a smile then calmly as he could asked, “Would you like to play a new game Severus?”  
The child looked pensively at his daddy for a moment as if he knew that Tobias wasn’t as happy as he looked and in all honesty, Tobias could understand that after all he knew many people who could sense that shift in emotions. Hell, some of those people were in his own family both of them the one by blood and the one of his heart!  
“Okay”, his boy said quietly as he nervously chewed his lip.  
“Hey, now on need to be nervous son we are just going to be passing the ball back and forth between us, but in a different manner that’s all”, Tobias reassured his son earning a curious look from the child.  
Tobias walked over and picked up the ball next to his son. “First we’re going to pick this up and hold it in our hands like so”, he said as he held ball in front of himself with his hands hold the ball from underneath it.  
“Then we’re going to push it into the air a little so that it floats above our hands like this.” Tobias pushed a little with his mind and the ball began to hover gently about an inch above his hands. Then it dropped back down.  
“Would you like to try now Severus”, Tobias asked the wide-eyed little boy.  
Severus nodded really quickly and grabbed the ball out of Tobias’s hands. “Yeah!”  
The boy held the ball out in front of him and stared at the ball, nothing happened then squinted his eyes and his lips pursed to together as he stared at the ball with what was probably the a great amount of concentration, but just looked plain funny to Tobias who was trying not to laugh.  
“Relax, son it isn’t going to go anywhere if all you are doing is mentally demanding it to move.” The man chuckled at the glare tossed his way by his son.  
Severus turned his focus back to the ball and glared at it and pretty much doing the exact opposite of what his daddy told him to do, so naturally the ball didn’t rise and then just as he was about to throw the ball away his daddy’s hands covered his. His daddy maneuvered his hands back underneath the ball and then they began to tingle! His daddy was making his hands tingly and warm and something was going through them he could feel it! Severus whipped his head around to ask his daddy what he was doing and his daddy just smiled and told him to look. Severus turned back around and the ball was floating in the air like daddy has made it do earlier.  
“You can’t just command it to float Severus. You have to believe it, imagine it and then use that warmth inside yourself to lift it. Would you like to try again?” Tobias asked after he gave his son the very simplistic advice.  
“Yeah!” Severus exclaimed then put on his “I am determined to make this work face on”, which did not in any way make Tobias want to coo at is child. Nope! Most certainly did not.  
It took roughly 10 or so minutes before the ball suddenly burst into flames startling the hell out of both of them and causing Severus to drop the ball as he cried out. Tobias quickly gathered water from the air around them to put out the flaming ball son had dropped to the ground.  
“Well, that was very exciting wasn’t it?” He smiled weakly after putting out the fire. He went over to the small vegetable and herb garden grew in the backyard to gather his son from the place he fled to after he dropped the ball, behind tomatoes. The child was shaking like a leaf, crying, and holding himself in a tight hug. “Well, obviously that wasn’t very fun”, he chuckled somewhat. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt anywhere right?” Tobias asked worriedly after noticing the child seemed to be in his own little world of terror and not really paying attention to him even as he moved closer to his son.  
“Hey, Severus…Son?” Tobias gathered his child in his arms and checked him over for injures which other than some light burning to his hands there where none. So after one gentle and very soothing chant of healing and some burn slave (he got it from an old friend who dropped by one day out of the blue for no reason what so ever, which he totally didn’t believe because that particular friend never does anything for no reason) Severus became aware of the world and watched his daddy with great awe (something that made Tobias feel really great).  
“I think maybe we will give that a rest for now. How about we go make some chocolate milk and see what’s on the telly instead?” Tobias asked as he stood up with the child still in his arms and began walking to the back door. He smiled as he felt the child nod his head against his chest.  
Severus was in awe both his Mommy and Daddy were magic, but they didn’t know they were. Mommy had told him that Daddy wasn’t magic and that he shouldn’t do Magic in front of him because he wouldn’t like it. But Daddy just did Magic and he let Severus do Magic with him, so Daddy isn’t scared of Magic. Daddy also didn’t get upset like Mommy when he messed up. Daddy fixed him and now they were going to get Chocolate Milk! And Watch the Telly together! Maybe Severus should let Daddy know that Mommy was Magic too.  
Severus looked up as his Daddy sat him down in one to the worn dining room chairs and argued silently with himself about whether he should tell his Daddy about Mommy being Magic too or not as his Daddy begin making the chocolate milk. He chewed on his lip as he thought, and it caught the attention of his Daddy.  
“Keep doing that and you’ll chew a whole in yer lip.” Tobias told his son chuckling a bit toward the end of his statement. “What are you thinking so hard about Severus?”  
Severus looked hard at him with what was no doubt his serious face (it was adorable), then he took in a deep breath and said, “Mommy is magic like Daddy, but Mommy doesn’t know Daddy is Magic and Mommy told me I am not supposed to do or talk about Magic in front of Daddy.”  
Tobias could easily admit that he was ready for anything, but the answer his child provided the brief shock caused by the statement almost made him drop the milk jar which would have been really bad, but he did manage to keep relatively calm. “Huh?! I mean really now. I guess me and yer mom will be having talk about this later.”  
“Is Mommy in trouble Daddy?” Severus asked him worriedly.  
“Yes. Just a bit though. Secrets like this are very important to share as they can cause trouble further down the line so both me and yer mama are going to have to talk and we are both probably gonna get in trouble with each other.” Tobias said honestly and mentally cringed at the fight that was most likely about to happen when his wife got back with the shopping.  
“Is it my fault that you and Mommy are gonna be in trouble?” Severus asked.  
“No, this is mine and your mama’s fault. We didn’t share these secrets and probably for the same or similar reasons. Your mama told you not to tell me because I would be frightened and wouldn’t understand and might hurt you for something you couldn’t control, right?” Tobias quickly headed off as much guilt as he could with his statement and question. He continued after seeing Severus nod, “See. Your mama was just trying to protect you if you hadn’t told me about your mama’s magic I might have asked to not tell her too, so that I could protect you and me and keep her with us too, but it isn’t really all that right to that.”  
“Why?”, Severus asked.  
Tobias sighed, “Because if we lived in a world where…Let’s I didn’t have magic and I had found out about it like I did today there is a pretty good chance that I would not have taken it well and I very well could have hurt you and your mother. And it would be because I would be scared of what you could do to me and I would have tried to ensure that you and your mother would never think to hurt me with your magic.”, and he added after noticing the fearful look on his son’s face, ”Thankfully, however I also have magic so we don’t have to worry about that.”  
Tobias quickly placed to the chocolate milk he had made in front of his son to hopefully distract him somewhat from the seriousness of the conversation and if he was really honest with himself to prevent his child asking him anymore hard questions. After a few awkwardly quite minutes his wife, Eileen, walked in.  
“Tobias has Severus been fed lunch yet?” She asked as she sat the few things she bought for dinner on the counter and began to sort through them.  
Tobias opened his mouth to answer, but his son beat him to it.  
“Nope! But guess what Mommy! Daddy can do magic to he showed me and then healed my hands!”  
Tobias had to admit if looks could kill he would be one very dead man right about now because Eileen did not look happy at all. Sure, there was a brief moment of shock, but as soon as Severus mention that he had got hurt she promptly switched to mama bear mode.  
“What did you do to my baby?!” She roared at her husband who flinched back at the shear volume and intensity of her motherly wrath.  
“I-I was just showing him how to levitate the ball we were play with. I mean after all I had just seen him summon da-darn thing back after it went over the fence! I gotta say it surprised the he-heck outta me when I found out he could do magic! I thought it was my fault, but apparently, I am not the only keeping secrets. And speaking of secrets. When were you gonna tell me our kid or even you yourself were magical, hm? After the demons and warlocks and whatever else is out there started pounding on our door to steal or kill our child? Or heavens forbid snatched him up when he is running about outside or on the way home from school?” Tobias asked angrily in defense.  
“What!? Don’t you turn this on me Tobias and seriously what nonsense are you talking about demons can only be summoned by powerful wizards or witches, which there are none strong enough to do so and there haven’t been for well over a hundred years. And warlocks? Please there haven’t been any of those in a thousand years. And Why on earth would you encourage or even show our child how levitate things?! No, what did he do wrong to get hurt enough to need healing!?” Eileen snapped back while either ignoring or missing the most important question asked.  
“He accidently pumped to much power into the ball it happens sometimes with those just beginning to train their magic. He’ll get better with age and when he is five if his magic is still proving to be to unruly, we can sign him up with the local magic academy and my white lighter can take him to school and bring him back when class is done. Most demons do not need to be summoned to exist in this world many are born right here in this dimension. Warlocks are definitely a thing and they like to snack on natural born witches’ powers. Still didn’t tell me when you where going to me though.” Tobias stated then looked to where Severus was sitting and looking more than a little upset. “Severus, why don’t you go to the living room and watch the telly while your mother and I talk.”  
Severus looked fearfully between the two effectively making both of them feel like hells for having forgot that he was in the room with them.  
“Severus, do as your father says and don’t take any of this to heart, we are merely having a disagreement at the moment and we will work things out.” Eileen stated and with that Severus quickly and quietly left the room.  
“Now, then what kind of illicit drugs are you on to be spouting such things? Never mind give me your wand and go sleep it off. I can’t believe I left you with my child!” Eileen exclaimed angrily while holding out her for the wand she knew her husband was going to produce and if he didn’t, she was going to take it from him one way or another.  
Tobias was shocked. How could his wife think he would willingly do drugs? He knew he occasionally drank, but never in his entire life had he willingly taken drugs. Also did she seriously just demand he give up his wand to her. A wand he had never had- “You’re a wand waver.”  
The sentence popped out of his mouth before he could even think to stop it. And it caused Eileen’s face to become even darker as it looked like she was about to pounce on him to take something that he did not have.  
“Now before you start yelling again let me explain.” Tobias stated and he did.  
It took a long time and he had to explain it again later to his son, however after Tobias and Eileen cleared that up and the issue of keeping important secrets from one another they were fine. Well, sort of they had to rebuild the trust they had lost in each other which took a long while to and a lot of groveling on both sides and a few more disagreements too. So, things went back to some semblance of peace and when Tobias lost his job at the factory, he ended up helping his wife make potions to bring in some money while hunting for a new job. It was a bit touch and go for a while, but eventually he managed to obtain a new job as a custodian at one of the local schools. Not his preferred job, but it put food on the table and kept a roof over their heads he’d deal with it.  
All things were good and relatively peaceful at least until Severus’ Hogwarts Letter arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> So it kind of ended a bit to quickly, but I might tweak it later if something else pops up that I can add to this one.


End file.
